Piano No Mori: Fulfill Your Promise
by OtakuFanGirl001
Summary: When Shuuhei returns to Tokyo he tries to find Kai so he could fulfill his promise about being the best pianist in Japan. But when he finds Kai will the two reunite up again? GENRES - Friendship, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort. -ONE SHOT-


_**(A/N: So Shuuhei fulfill his promise that he made to Kai? Please review! Hope you enjoy reading this!)**_

**"PIANO NO MORI: FULFILL YOUR PROMISE"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Piano No Mori nor its characters.  
**

* * *

It has been two years since Shuuhei promised to Kai that he'll become the best in Japan. He had promised him to win The Finals and beat Takako (AKA Bathroom Princess).

It was kind of obvious how they met. Kai saved Shuuhei's life. Then Shuuhei had to leave Tokyo to go to The Finals.

This is how their lives our when Shuuhei returns to the country side again with Namie:

"We're almost there so stay calm. Okay, Shuuhei-kun." Namie says breaking the silence.

"Okay." Shuuhei responds. He stares out the car window to see the forest.

No sound.

"Do you think Kai-kun will remember me?"

Namie smiled, "he probably will."

Shuuhei started smiling and staring out the window.

A sound coming from inside the forest. It was a piano.

And for sure, it was Kai.

Shuuhei remembers the last time he saw Kai was after the All-Japan Student Piano Competition.

For one last time they arrived at his old house he stood at.

The car stopped. Shuuhei ran out of the car and into the house.

He ran outside noticing the kids that bullied him two years ago.

"Aw isn't it that little dude that couldn't play the piano.." Kinpira smirked.

Shuuhei ignored. After all Kai would probably save him again.

"Kai-kun!" Shuuhei shouted when he saw Kai run out of the forest.

"Shuuhei-san!" Kai ran towards Shuuhei and hugged him.

Namie smiled, "would you boys like to come inside?"

Shuuhei nodded, "come on Kai-kun.."

"Right."

The two of them went inside Shuuhei's house.

"I remember playing your grand piano in here. It has been ages." Kai said looking around his house.

"Yeah.. hey Kai-kun.."

"What happened?"

"Remember our promise?"

Kai smiled, "the _best_ in _Jap_an!"

Shuuhei smiled, "yeah. I can't believe you remembered!"

"Yeah and '_Bathroom Princess_' and I are even more than friends.. we're best friends!"

They started laughing together.

"So did you keep your promise, Amamiya?"

Shuuhei smiled, "yes I did. Now since we've gotten to know each other.."

Kai winked at Shuuhei, "how about you show me why you are, _the best in Japan_?" Kai smirked.

Shuuhei gasped, "then you could show me your piano in the forest?"

"Yes. _Funeral_ had been trying to get me to go to different countries to perform.. it never worked out so much. Anyways, lets hear you play.._!_"

Shuuhei nodded, "right. Follow me."

They walked to the room that had the grand piano in it.

"I never see this piano in ages!" Kai commented happily.

Shuuhei smiled at Kai's actions. "So what do you want me to play?"

"Play Mozart Kochel 310..!"

Shuuhei smiled at what Kai said. "Mozart? How about you play Chopin, after me?"

Kai nodded, "okay.. just play Mozart."

Soon Shuuhei put his finger gently on the keys. A nice, smooth sound came out of the piano.

"Yay, Amamiya!"

Shuuhei was concentrating on playing the piano more then what Kai was saying.

Soon Shuuhei had finished.

Kai was clapping and had a big grin on his face. "Amamiya, you.. you.. did great!"

Kai hugged Shuuhei allowing him to fall out of his chair.

Namie had walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies and juice. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah.." Shuuhei got up and Kai got up too.

"Alright. Does anyone want cookies and juice."

Shuuhei grabbed the tray from Namie. "Thanks mom."

Kai jumped up and grabbed a cookie from the tray, "I am so poor I don't even know how this cookie tastes like!"

Shuuhei and Namie watch Kai stuff the cookie in his mouth. And Shuuhei lets out a little chuckle.

Namie walks out of the room frightened.

"Nice impression." Shuuhei smirks.

Kai swallowed the cookie, "mm hmm."

"So were you super bored when I left?"

"Yeah! I got beaten up by that fat ass, Kinpira, _a lot of times_."

"Can we visit your piano in the forest now? I could unpack later.."

Kai smiled, "is it okay with your mom?"

Shuuhei's eyes widened, "I'll be back! Hold on.. stay here!"

Kai smiled as Shuuhei ran outside the room. "Amamiya.."

Namie comes in walking with Shuuhei. "So.. you better not get Shuuhei lost okay, Ichinose?"

Kai looks at Shuuhei, "right." Kai starts walking out. "Follow me Amamiya."

They ran outside the house and saw _Bathroom Princess_ riding a bike. "Wendy!" she gets off the bike and starts hugging Kai.

Shuuhei didn't know where to stare at but he saw Takako hugging Kai's head.

"Kai-kun..?"

Kai broke the hug, "sorry. I have to go. I'll be back soon.." the two boys run into the forest and Kai turns around. "I'll be back, Bathroom Princess!"

Kai was running faster than Shuuhei. "My piano!" Kai runs to his piano and sits on the chair.

"So.. Kai-kun. I almost forgot how your piano looks like. It looks so brand new and realistic."

"Those idiots such as Kinpira can't play this piano because they don't believe. It works."

Shuuhei gasped as Kai pressed one of the keys. "So. Can you play, Chopin?"

Kai winked at Shuuhei. He started to press the keys and started playing, Chopin.

Shuuhei gasped.

Soon Kai was done playing the beautiful song. Shuuhei was clapping surprised.

"Kai-kun.. that was great!" Shuuhei smiled in shock.

"Amamiya.. do you want me to teach you, Chopin?"

Shuuhei shook his head, "nah. It kind of seems like a hard song to learn."

Kai winked at Shuuhei, "it is, Amamiya."

"So who taught you?" Shuuheai asked, shocked.

Kai grinned, "Funeral."

"So he actually taught you? Ajino?"

Kai grinned more, "yeah."

Shuuhei frowned a little, "Kai-kun.. your like a official pianist."

"Really! Stop saying that! That's so stupid! Well I.."

"Kai-kun! Stop saying that you're not a official pianist! You could play Chopin without any mistakes! I hope you know what I mean by that. Because I always wanted to play like you since I was 10!" Shuuhei shouted at Kai.

Kai hugged Shuuhei, "thank you. You're the one that gave me my inspiration for becoming a pianist."

Shuuhei hugged back, "I thought if I never met you.. I would hate the piano."

"I'm glad your back for good!" Kai says squeezing him tighter.

Shuuhei broke the hug, "so am I."

_**(A/N: How did you like the story. If I get reviews probably.. I will probably write a 'Piano No Mori 2'. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!)**_


End file.
